nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.1.0/trampoli.h
Below is the full text to trampoli.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/trampoli.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)trampoli.h 3.1 92/10/06 */ 2. /* Copyright © 1989, by Norm Meluch and Stephen Spackman */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef TRAMPOLI_H 6. #define TRAMPOLI_H 7. 8. #ifdef OVERLAY 9. 10. /* ### apply.c ### */ 11. #define dig() dig_() 12. #define doapply() doapply_() 13. #define dojump() dojump_() 14. #define dorub() dorub_() 15. 16. 17. /* ### cmd.c ### */ 18. #define doextcmd() doextcmd_() 19. #define doextlist() doextlist_() 20. #ifdef POLYSELF 21. #define domonability() domonability_() 22. #endif /* POLYSELF */ 23. #ifdef EXPLORE_MODE 24. #define enter_explore_mode() enter_explore_mode_() 25. #endif /* EXPLORE_MODE */ 26. #define doprev_message() doprev_message_() 27. #define timed_occupation() timed_occupation_() 28. #if defined(WIZARD) || defined(EXPLORE_MODE) 29. #define wiz_attributes() wiz_attributes_() 30. #endif 31. #ifdef WIZARD 32. #define wiz_detect() wiz_detect_() 33. #define wiz_genesis() wiz_genesis_() 34. #define wiz_identify() wiz_identify_() 35. #define wiz_level_tele() wiz_level_tele_() 36. #define wiz_map() wiz_map_() 37. #define wiz_where() wiz_where_() 38. #define wiz_wish() wiz_wish_() 39. #endif 40. 41. /* ### display.c ### */ 42. #define doredraw() doredraw_() 43. 44. /* ### do.c ### */ 45. #define doddrop() doddrop_() 46. #define dodown() dodown_() 47. #define dodrop() dodrop_() 48. #define donull() donull_() 49. #define doup() doup_() 50. #define dowipe() dowipe_() 51. #define drop(x) drop_(x) 52. #define wipeoff() wipeoff_() 53. 54. 55. /* ### do_name.c ### */ 56. #define ddocall() ddocall_() 57. #define do_mname() do_mname_() 58. 59. 60. /* ### do_wear.c ### */ 61. #define Armor_off() Armor_off_() 62. #define Boots_off() Boots_off_() 63. #define Gloves_off() Gloves_off_() 64. #define Helmet_off() Helmet_off_() 65. #define Armor_on() Armor_on_() 66. #define Boots_on() Boots_on_() 67. #define Gloves_on() Gloves_on_() 68. #define Helmet_on() Helmet_on_() 69. #define doddoremarm() doddoremarm_() 70. #define doputon() doputon_() 71. #define doremring() doremring_() 72. #define dotakeoff() dotakeoff_() 73. #define dowear() dowear_() 74. #define select_off(x) select_off_(x) 75. #define take_off() take_off_() 76. 77. 78. /* ### dogmove.c ### */ 79. #define wantdoor(x, y, dummy) wantdoor_(x, y, dummy) 80. 81. 82. /* ### dokick.c ### */ 83. #define dokick() dokick_() 84. 85. 86. /* ### dothrow.c ### */ 87. #define dothrow() dothrow_() 88. 89. 90. /* ### eat.c ### */ 91. #define Hear_again() Hear_again_() 92. #define eatmdone() eatmdone_() 93. #define doeat() doeat_() 94. #define eatfood() eatfood_() 95. #define opentin() opentin_() 96. #define unfaint() unfaint_() 97. 98. 99. /* ### end.c ### */ 100. #define done1() done1_() 101. #define done2() done2_() 102. #define hangup() hangup_() 103. #define done_intr() done_intr_() 104. #if defined(UNIX) || defined (VMS) 105. #define done_hangup() done_hangup_() 106. #endif /* UNIX || VMS */ 107. 108. 109. /* ### engrave.c ### */ 110. #define doengrave() doengrave_() 111. 112. 113. /* ### fountain.c ### */ 114. #define gush(x, y, poolcnt) gush_(x, y, poolcnt) 115. 116. 117. /* ### hack.c ### */ 118. #define dopickup() dopickup_() 119. #define identify(x) identify_(x) 120. 121. 122. /* ### invent.c ### */ 123. #define ckunpaid(x) ckunpaid_(x) 124. #define ddoinv() ddoinv_() 125. #define dolook() dolook_() 126. #define dopramulet() dopramulet_() 127. #define doprarm() doprarm_() 128. #define doprgold() doprgold_() 129. #define doprring() doprring_() 130. #define doprtool() doprtool_() 131. #define doprwep() doprwep_() 132. #define dotypeinv() dotypeinv_() 133. #define doorganize() doorganize_() 134. 135. 136. /* ### ioctl.c ### */ 137. #ifdef UNIX 138. # ifdef SUSPEND 139. #define dosuspend() dosuspend_() 140. # endif /* SUSPEND */ 141. #endif /* UNIX */ 142. 143. 144. /* ### lock.c ### */ 145. #define doclose() doclose_() 146. #define doforce() doforce_() 147. #define doopen() doopen_() 148. #define forcelock() forcelock_() 149. #define picklock() picklock_() 150. 151. 152. /* ### mklev.c ### */ 153. #define do_comp(x, y) comp_(x, y) 154. 155. 156. /* ### mondata.c ### */ 157. /* See comment in trampoli.c before uncommenting canseemon. */ 158. /* #define canseemon(x) canseemon_(x) */ 159. 160. 161. /* ### muse.c ### */ 162. #define mbhitm(x, y) mbhitm_(x, y) 163. 164. 165. /* ### o_init.c ### */ 166. #define dodiscovered() dodiscovered_() 167. 168. 169. /* ### objnam.c ### */ 170. #define doname(x) doname_(x) 171. #define xname(x) xname_(x) 172. 173. 174. /* ### options.c ### */ 175. #define doset() doset_() 176. #define dotogglepickup() dotogglepickup_() 177. 178. 179. /* ### pager.c ### */ 180. #define dohelp() dohelp_() 181. #define dohistory() dohistory_() 182. #ifdef UNIX 183. #define intruph() intruph_() 184. #endif /* UNIX */ 185. #define dowhatdoes() dowhatdoes_() 186. #define dowhatis() dowhatis_() 187. #define doquickwhatis() doquickwhatis_() 188. 189. 190. /* ### pcsys.c ### */ 191. #ifdef SHELL 192. #define dosh() dosh_() 193. #endif /* SHELL */ 194. 195. 196. /* ### pickup.c ### */ 197. #define ck_bag(x) ck_bag_(x) 198. #define doloot() doloot_() 199. #define in_container(x) in_container_(x) 200. #define out_container(x) out_container_(x) 201. 202. 203. /* ### potion.c ### */ 204. #define dodrink() dodrink_() 205. #define dodip() dodip_() 206. 207. 208. /* ### pray.c ### */ 209. #define doturn() doturn_() 210. #define dopray() dopray_() 211. #define prayer_done() prayer_done_() 212. #define dosacrifice() dosacrifice_() 213. 214. 215. /* ### read.c ### */ 216. #define doread() doread_() 217. #define set_lit(x, y, val) set_lit_(x, y, val) 218. 219. 220. /* ### save.c ### */ 221. #define dosave() dosave_() 222. 223. 224. /* ### search.c ### */ 225. #define doidtrap() doidtrap_() 226. #define dosearch() dosearch_() 227. #define findone(zx, zy, num) findone_(zx, zy, num) 228. #define openone(zx, zy, num) openone_(zx, zy, num) 229. 230. 231. /* ### shk.c ### */ 232. #define dopay() dopay_() 233. 234. 235. /* ### sit.c ### */ 236. #define dosit() dosit_() 237. 238. 239. /* ### sounds.c ### */ 240. #define dotalk() dotalk_() 241. 242. 243. /* ### spell.c ### */ 244. #define learn() learn_() 245. #define docast() docast_() 246. #define dovspell() dovspell_() 247. 248. 249. /* ### steal.c ### */ 250. #define stealarm() stealarm_() 251. 252. 253. /* ### trap.c ### */ 254. #define dotele() dotele_() 255. #define dountrap() dountrap_() 256. #define float_down() float_down_() 257. 258. 259. /* ### version.c ### */ 260. #define doversion() doversion_() 261. #define doextversion() doextversion_() 262. 263. 264. /* ### wield.c ### */ 265. #define dowield() dowield_() 266. 267. 268. /* ### zap.c ### */ 269. #define bhitm(x, y) bhitm_(x, y) 270. #define bhito(x, y) bhito_(x, y) 271. #define dozap() dozap_() 272. 273. 274. /* ### getline.c ### */ 275. #define tty_getlin(x,y) tty_getlin_(x,y) 276. #ifdef COM_COMPL 277. #define tty_get_ext_cmd(x) tty_get_ext_cmd_(x) 278. #endif /* COM_COMPL */ 279. 280. 281. /* ### termcap.c ### */ 282. #define tty_nhbell() tty_nhbell_() 283. #define tty_number_pad(x) tty_number_pad_(x) 284. #define tty_delay_output() tty_delay_output_() 285. #define tty_start_screen() tty_start_screen_() 286. #define tty_end_screen() tty_end_screen_() 287. 288. 289. /* ### topl.c ### */ 290. #define tty_doprev_message() tty_doprev_message_() 291. #define tty_yn_function(x,y,z) tty_yn_function_(x,y,z) 292. 293. 294. /* ### wintty.c ### */ 295. #define tty_init_nhwindows() tty_init_nhwindows_() 296. #define tty_player_selection() tty_player_selection_() 297. #define tty_askname() tty_askname_() 298. #define tty_get_nh_event() tty_get_nh_event_() 299. #define tty_exit_nhwindows(x) tty_exit_nhwindows_(x) 300. #define tty_suspend_nhwindows(x) tty_suspend_nhwindows_(x) 301. #define tty_resume_nhwindows() tty_resume_nhwindows_() 302. #define tty_create_nhwindow(x) tty_create_nhwindow_(x) 303. #define tty_clear_nhwindow(x) tty_clear_nhwindow_(x) 304. #define tty_display_nhwindow(x,y) tty_display_nhwindow_(x,y) 305. #define tty_destroy_nhwindow(x) tty_destroy_nhwindow_(x) 306. #define tty_curs(x,y,z) tty_curs_(x,y,z) 307. #define tty_putstr(x,y,z) tty_putstr_(x,y,z) 308. #define tty_display_file(x,y) tty_display_file_(x,y) 309. #define tty_start_menu(x) tty_start_menu_(x) 310. #define tty_add_menu(a,b,c,d) tty_add_menu_(a,b,c,d) 311. #define tty_end_menu(a,b,c,d) tty_end_menu_(a,b,c,d) 312. #define tty_select_menu(x) tty_select_menu_(x) 313. #define tty_update_inventory() tty_update_inventory_() 314. #define tty_mark_synch() tty_mark_synch_() 315. #define tty_wait_synch() tty_wait_synch_() 316. #ifdef CLIPPING 317. #define tty_cliparound(x,y) tty_cliparound_(x,y) 318. #endif 319. #define tty_print_glyph(a,b,c,d) tty_print_glyph_(a,b,c,d) 320. #define tty_raw_print(x) tty_raw_print_(x) 321. #define tty_raw_print_bold(x) tty_raw_print_bold_(x) 322. #define tty_nhgetch() tty_nhgetch_() 323. #define tty_nh_poskey(x,y,z) tty_nh_poskey_(x,y,z) 324. 325. #endif /* OVERLAY */ 326. 327. #endif /* TRAMPOLI_H */ trampoli.h